What Are You Waiting For? Sequel
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: It's now 2004 and Joseph and Clarisse were just married and are now back at the palace walking out in the gardens waiting for Andrew to show up to take some photos for their private album.


Written by: Ancorns708

Rating: k

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction. I'm only borrowing them.

* * *

Authors Note: If you have not read What are you Waiting For? then this part will not make much sense.

Also, Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read and review, you all rock!

* * *

What Are You Waiting For? Sequel

It's now 2004 and Joseph and Clarisse were just married and are now back at the palace walking out in the gardens waiting for Andrew to show up to take some photos for their private album.

Walking silently, hand in hand through the garden, Clarisse lead them over to the gazebo to wait for Andrew. Turning to Joseph taking his hands in hers she asked.

"Joseph? You have been very quiet ever since we left the church, is everything alright, are you having second thought about marring me?"

"Of course not Clarisse, I just can't believe that you are my wife and that we can do this" he said while squeezing her hands tighter while bringing one hand up to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of it.

"You took me by surprise today"

"I'm sorry about that Joseph, but I couldn't let you leave me I love you too much, I. I don't think I could live with you truly being gone from my life. I certainly know now that after living in hell the past two days that I never want to experience beginning without you ever again."

"Clarisse, my darling, do you remember what I said to you that night we shared our first kiss?"

Without waiting for her to respond.

"I told you that I would wait for you until the day came that we could be together because you my dear are worth waiting for. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember darling, that night I had been feeling sorry for myself and my knight in shining armor rescued me. That was the first time we told each other that we were in love with the other. I'll never forget that wonderful night."

"I meant those words Clarisse. I know that I walked away but I was hurt. I planned on talking to you later this evening… I never meant to pressure you and for that I'm truly sorry. Regardless of what would have transpired after our conversation, I still would have waited for you. There is no one else in this world for me, you are my best friend and soul mate, I love you Clarisse."

"Darling we were both at fault that day I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the answer that you needed and deserved. We have both waited for a long time for this day to arrive. I'm just grateful that I wasn't too late, and that you said yes."

Trying to lighten the mood Joseph said

"Have I ever been able to deny you anything my dear?"

With a sly grin Clarisse replied

"No, no you haven't"

Turning a bit more serious Joseph looked deep into her sapphire eyes and said

"I promise you Clarisse that I'll never walk away from you again"

"I promise to never let you."

"Will you dance with me?" Joseph asked, with his hand extended to her

"I would love nothing more."

As Andrew approached the gazebo he saw Joseph taking Clarisse in his arms and began to move slowly around their make shift dance floor. They shared small intimate kisses as they moved around. Clarisse rested her head on Joseph's chest as their dancing slowed to nothing more than swaying. Not wanting to interrupt the newly married couple who had obliviously forgot about the reason they had walked out to the gazebo in the first place, Andrew decided to take some pictures from where he was and then left the couple dancing to the music that was playing in their hearts.

Two weeks later, arriving back at the palace after their romantic honeymoon in Tahiti, Joseph and Clarisse entered their suite and found two packages awaiting them. Taking the smaller package from the coffee table Clarisse opened it and found a letter from Andrew.

_Your Majesty,_

_ I need to thank you for allowing and supporting Princess Mia to make her own decision about our marriage or lack thereof. I know she will make an excellent Queen with your guidance and support. Also congratulations to Joseph and yourself, you both seem very happy and very much in love. I have included the pictures that I captured of the two of you on your wedding day. I hope that you enjoy them. _

_Wishing you all the best with your new marriage,_

_Andrew Jacoby_

"What a sweet young man" Clarisse said handing the letter to Joseph as she retrieved the pictures from the envelope. Joseph moved to stand behind her, his hands on her hips as he looked over her shoulder at the beautiful pictures Andrew hand sent them.

With tears of happiness in her eyes she slowly moved over to the large package that was sitting in her chair, tearing the brown paper it was wrapped in, tears now flowed freely down her cheeks as she revealed the canvas portrait of herself and Joseph dancing in the gazebo with her head resting on his chest.

"Oh Joseph, isn't it just beautiful?"

Misty eyed Joseph replied

"Indeed it is my queen" wiping her tears "and I know the perfect place to hand it"

Wrapping his arms tightly around her they shared a long passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
